Embodiments of the present invention relate to handling data in a database, and in particular to converting federated data from a single-source to a multi-source database environment. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, enterprises tend to rely upon reports that are generated from databases having a same structure and organization. Increasingly, however, enterprises may be faced with storing, accessing, and reporting data from across a plurality of different database platforms. One example may arise in a merger/acquisition between different companies. In this type of a scenario, data of the target company that has been federated for purposes of reporting in connection with specific projects, needs to be available to the acquiring company moving forward. That target data, however, may be formatted for reporting according to a database platform that is different from the acquiror's.
The circumstances as have been described above, may call for the ability to rapidly combine data from various formats, in order to furnish reports reflecting data from different database platforms.